


you give me fever

by jesuicherry



Category: The Runaways (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuicherry/pseuds/jesuicherry
Summary: Cherie it's really cold - in both ways - but tonight, she might need Joan's heat.
Relationships: Cherie Currie/Joan Jett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	you give me fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> I don't even know if somebody is going to read this, but i hope you enjoy it, it's my first fanfiction so be nice.

The streets of L.A. were extremely cold that night, Joan even with her warm leather jacket could feel the icy wind stand up her body hair. Beside her, there's a blonde figure complaining about the weather while rubbing her hands trying to somehow warm up.

\- Two more minutes and I'm going to freeze - Cherie said with her impatient voice, as usual.

\- I told you to bring a coat - Joan spoke low, almost grumbling - I even offered one off my jackets and you refused.

\- Of course - Cherie stopped walking for a moment - I don't want to look like one of those punks.

\- What's the matter about being punk? - Joan asked aggressively, but actually she was afraid with the answer. Does Cherie think she is ugly?

\- Do not feel offended, I like your style, it makes you look really great - the blonde spoke in a sweet way, which Joan was not used to hear - Just isn’t my style, that's all.

Joan gave a little smile about the compliment and they continued the path in silence, the brunette wondered if it would be too invasive she offer a hug to keep Cherie warm, but she wasn't capable to think about it too long because soon they reached their destination.

The band they were both part of – The Runaways – was invited to a party don't know exactly from who, but the band and especially Joan wouldn't refuse the opportunity to listen to music and drink beer.

And maybe if fate cooperated on her, she would have the opportunity to watch Cherie dancing.

They entered the party and realized that it was more crowded than they thought, there were several people talking drinking and dancing, all too worried about themselves to notice the arrival of the two.

Right in the crowd they saw the rest of the band, Lita was playing her guitar with some guys while was Jackie dancing and Sandy talks with a group of people, she soon noticed their arrival and gave a slight nod.

\- I'm going to get a beer - Joan turned to Cherie - Do you want something?

\- Not yet, I'm fine - the blonde said shaking her head.

Joan went out looking for a bottle of beer, and it didn't take long to find, quickly she took one of the bottles and went to sit looking around to find Cherie, where was spotted talking to Sandy and the group around her. Jett was so distracted watching the singer that she didn't notice Jackie's presence at her side.

\- Do you want to dance? - The bassist asked, her big eyes looking at Joan with a sort of curiosity.

\- No, thank you - Joan replied trying to be as kind as possible - I'm okay here.

\- We always go out and you never dance - she said in a critical tone – Come on, just one song - she looked at Joan with puppy eyes, making her laugh.

\- Sorry, I'd rather watch than dance - Joan gave a corner smile - Why don't you invite one of the other girls?

\- I'm going to try, but if they don't accept you'll come with me.

Joan observed Jackie walk to Cherie and calling her to dance with a little difficulty, because of the loud music, the blonde agreed and followed with Jackie to the dance floor.

\- God, if you exist, thank you so much - Joan said to herself, being grateful to not have to dance and for the sight of Cherie moving her hips to the sound of “Rebel Rebel” from David Bowie.

Instantly, Joan felt the same feeling, the same butterflies in her stomach every time Cherie danced, wore that damn corset at the shows or slept hugging her wearing only a T-shirt and panties, this feeling that made Joan uncomfortable, she couldn’t understand why she didn’t feel it with anyone else, no matter how many girls she hook up, only Cherie makes her feel this way.

Distressed by her thoughts, Joan suddenly stood up and walked out, attracting the attention of Cherie, who excused herself and followed the guitarist. Jackie, who now was flirting with some guy, did not seem to care much about her leaving.

\- Are you alright? - Cherie asked when she saw the guitarist with her hands on her knees and her head down, controlling her breathing.

Joan turned to her and quickly straightened her posture.

\- I'm fine, thanks for worrying – she tried to give her biggest smile in order to hide her tenseness.

The two remained silent staring each other, until a cold snap came towards them and the blonde shrink.

\- I had forgotten it was so cold here - Currie gave a little smile and putted her hands on the pockets.

Joan then remembered her thought before arriving at the party and took all the courage that that bottle of beer gave her to ask.

\- Do you want me to hug you? - Joan said so quickly that could hardly understand what was said.

\- What? - Cherie frowned trying to assimilate the question.

\- The cold. You want me to hug you so you can get warm? – the voice came out more trembling than expected, which made her curse inside.

Cherie stared at her for a while, shrugging off and approaching the brunette.

Joan put her hands in the pockets of the jacket and opened it to wrap Cherie’s body, which in turn putted her head on Joan' shoulder and her arms around her waist.

The two stayed like this for a while, Cherie could feel Joan's heart beating hard and Joan could feel her nipples became harder, even though she didn't feel so cold now.

\- Joannie? - Cherie put the mouth in Joan's ear and asked almost like a whisper.

\- Yeah? – Joan replied by trying not to demonstrate the shudder at the touch of the blonde.

\- I think my lips are cold too.

If Joan's heart was racing before, now he was totally unbridled, she had no other reaction besides standing still, which made Cherie come out of the embrace and face the brunette. Joan didn't think twice and kissed her, a slow and passionate kiss, at that moment, it didn't matter if anyone saw it, right now it was just her and Cherie, nothing else.

Joan pushed away of Cherie's lips and looked at her with a big smile, she tried not look too silly but the truth was on her face, she was madly in love with Cherie Currie.

\- Do you want to go back to the party? - Cherie asked shyly, her eyes studying Joan trying to understand her feelings.

\- No, let's go home, I have a better idea – she kissed the blonde one more time and pulled her back to herself, to keep warm until the way to home.

And indeed, Joan kept her warm all night long.


End file.
